Generally, a vehicle is provided with an outside lever and an inside lever for opening and closing a door at outside and inside the door. A door latch assembly for locking or unlocking the door by operating the outside lever and the inside lever is provided inside a door panel.
The outside lever is unintentionally operated by an inertial force during a side collision of the door, thus, opening the door. Therefore, a need exists to prevent a door from being opened during the side collision.
According to the related art as illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1C, a blocking lever 2 is mounted at an inner side part of an outside lever 1 to prevent a door from being opened due to an inertial force during the collision. The blocking lever 2 rotates based on a reference point by an external force and is interposed between the inner side part of the outside lever 1 and a door latch 3 during the rotation to block a connection between the outside lever 1 and a door latch 3.
However, according to the existing blocking lever to prevent the door from being opened at the time of the side collision, when a difference between an operation time of the blocking lever and a pulling time of the outside lever occurs, the door may also be opened.